Just Another Day
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: Small, one shot silly ficlet. Merry and Pippin ... and erm ... a rather hastily thoughtout idea. Humor.


Title: Just Another Day  
Author: TrinityTheSheDevil  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I want the wee little hobbit!!!!! Alas, he's not mine though.  
Summary: Small, one shot silly fic. Merry and Pippin ... and erm ... a rather hastily thought-out idea. Humor.  
A/N: Not beta'd. This is also my first Merry and Pippin fic, since I usually write Aragorn. I hope it is enjoyable. Challenge response. 

**NOTE**: I have a new Yahoo Group. Or, actually, Rhonda (LeggyLover03) and I have a new Yahoo Group. It's called The Fellowship Followers! yahoodotcom/thefellowshipfollowers   
Feel free to swing by and join!! :) 

------------- 

"Merry are you absolutely SURE this is safe?" The small Pippin asked quietly, glancing warily at the 'sled' he and his fellow tween had built from a few large branches and twine. 

"Of course it is, Pip. How can it not be?" 

"That's what you said about the barstool and the lake." 

"Yes well this is different." 

"You said that too." 

"We lived didn't we, Pip?" 

"We both ended up with broken arms and cracked ribs, and I couldn't walk for a week!" 

"Well this time there are no large rocks to land on, okay? Now help me position this so we can get going!" 

Pippin sighed heavily, though still moved to help Merry shove the sled into place at the top of the rather LARGE hill they currently stood upon. The hill itself wasn't very steep, however the past few days had brought quite a lot of rain, and the entire side of it was nothing but mud. The idea was to slide down the hill on the sled, through the mud, and land in the deep puddles below, which would bring them to a halt. Well, that was the idea anyway. 

"Ready?" Merry grinned, hopping onto the sled. It creaked, almost buckling under his weight. Pippin absent-mindedly wondered whether or not he should write a letter to his family and leave it there for them to find later, when they came to see he and Merry after their tragic, muddy deaths. 

"Sure." He heaved another sigh, settling behind Merry. Their small transportation device creaked again, making Pippin's stomach flop uncomfortably inside him. He knew, he just KNEW this was another of Merry's bad ideas. Of course, nobody could tell Merry that. 

"Merry, perhaps we should just-" 

"Nonsense Pip, we'll be fine. Now, grab your stick, let's push off." 

Pippin did as told, following Merry's actions and digging their sturdy branches into the soft ground, slowly edging their ride over the hill. It wobbled for a moment before finally losing it's battle with gravity, and before they knew it, they were hurdling down the hill with everything blurring past them. 

"See, Pip! It's fun!" Merry whooped. 

"I'm gonna be sick." Pippin grimaced. 

"Yes but we haven't cras-" 

::BLAM:: 

"Merry ... what was that? ... " 

"Erm, it seems we have hit a rock." Merry said, and as if on cue their small sled began to shudder violently during it's trek down the hill. 

"Oh no." 

"Pippin we may need to jump." 

"Jump?! Are you insane! First you want to slide down this hill - and I of course tell you it's quite dangerous but you never listen to me - and now you want to us to simply throw ourselves off of it because it is falling apart, thanks to your "well thought out" schemes?!" 

"Erm ... it's either that or we hit that briar patch we're heading towards." 

"On three?" 

"On three." 

"One." Pippin shook his head, wondering if he would live past his tweenage years. 

"Two." Merry braced himself. 

"THREE!" 

They both clambered off of the sled, rolling down the hill as it crashed into the briars. The small hobbits landed in a tangle of arms and legs at the bottom, in one of the larger puddles, sinking into the mud. 

"Well, that was fun!" Merry grinned. "We didn't get hurt either." 

"Fun?! We were almost killed! You know, I've realized you are insane. It's true what they say then, you and yours have gone off the deep end ... as a matter of fact, much like old Bilbo Baggins!" Pippin stood up, wrinkling his nose at the mud covering him. 

"Aw come on, Pip. That wasn't so bad!" 

"I'm just going to leave now, before I end up hurting you ..." 

"Pippin! That was fun, admit it! Pip? Come back, Pippin ... I promise we'll never do that again ... erm ... well with such a hastily built sled anyway ... " 

"Goodbye Merry." 

"Pip! Wait a minute! Okay next time we'll do something you want-" 

Merry's voice faded into the distance as he chased his younger counterpart, already thinking up his next wild adventure. 

**End**. 

Hope this little ficlet was good. :) Reviews very welcome, especially since this is my first time writing Merry and Pippin, haha! 


End file.
